papa_louie_fan_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
What happens when Trishna's not around.
Scooter: S'up, Clove? Clover: S'up. (Deano appears) Deano: Why am I talking so often with you now? Clover: I have no idea. Deano: And what did happen to Max? Deano: Why am I asking things? *stops* Scooter: The heck is Max? Deano: IDK Clover: And where's Trishna? Scooter: You know her! She's probably traveling somewhere! Clover: Oh yeah. Well. You've just made Monica happy. Scooter: ..... Clover: What? Scooter: Sienna said you like Deano, Clove. Scooter: Let me guess, lies? Clover: Yep. Scooter: ............... Deano: Say, what now? Deano: Bored. Scooter: And who's Monica? Deano: Whooooo iss Mooniiicaaa.... Clover: I'm Monica. Scooter: What? Deano: What? Clover: It's my real name. What, did you think my real name was Clover? Scooter: Actually, yeah! Deano: Ah........ I am very mindblown. Monica (Clover): Well, prepare to get even more mindblown. Scooter: Lay it on us, Moni. Monica: I hated the name Monica, so I went by Clover ever since I was 5. Deano: How can you hate the name Monica? It's a great name. Monica: I don't really know anymore. Scooter: Well, better start calling you Moni from now on. Monica: Guess so. Deano: So what now? Monica: Try out Scooter's Oculus Rift. Scooter: Hey, good idea! (they go to Scooter's house) Scooter: *takes something out of a box* Here it is! You first, Moni. Monica: *puts it on* Okay, what now? (Scooter turns on a computer and a game called "Slender: The Arrival" shows up on the screen) Scooter: You play Slender. He he he...... Monica: Oh no, Scooter, you know I don't do well with Slender games..... Scooter: Too late! *presses the play key* Monica: Oh, god dang it Scooter.... (after that) Monica: *Slender Man appears on her screen and she screams, taking off the Oculus Rift* Scooter, what the heck? Scooter: Come on, Moni! Deano: Wow..... And I'm still here? Scooter: Your turn Deano! Deano: Fine. *puts it on* (A game called "Sightline" comes on) Scooter: Lucky you! You get to play Sightline. It's not a horror game, just so you know. Deano: You son of a....... Screw it. *presses play* (after that) Deano: *finishes the game, sarcastic voice* Yay, I did it. Scooter: My turn! *she turns on a game called "Don't Let Go"* I GET TO PLAY DON'T LET GO! (a girl that looks like Big Mac from MLP shows up randomly) Scooter: WHO THE *censored* ARE YOU?!?! Monica: You don't recognize her eyes? It's Trishna! Trishna: *much deeper voice* Eeyep. I lost a bet and I have to look like this. Scooter: *takes off the Oculus* Oh. Makes sense. Trishna: Don't Let Go, eh? Lemme give it a try. *puts on the Oculus and presses play* Scooter: DON'T LET GO, TRISHIE! Trishna: *presses both control keys* (later) Trishna: *takes off the Oculus* I WON THE GAME! *falls* Thank god I'm not arachnophobic. There was a spider in there. Monica: GAH! Now I'm sorta glad that Scooter made me play Slender! Trishna: Oh, you wish, Moni... *turns on a game called "Maere: When Lights Die" and presses "play"* Scooter: Dang, we can't see what she's doing right now...... Trishna: Duh, the Oculus only allows the player to see what they're doing. Category:Stories written by G Category:Browse